Wide field-of-view (FOV) cameras are used in a variety of applications including surveillance and traffic monitoring. In surveillance, the wide FOV makes it possible to monitor a large area with a single camera. In traffic monitoring, a vehicle may be equipped with one or more cameras that image surroundings of the vehicle to, e.g., avoid collisions. Most conventional wide FOV lens systems include a large number of machined or cast lenses and a large number of associated lens surfaces, for example six lenses with eleven lens surfaces/interfaces. This allows for incorporating, into a single lens system, many different materials having diverse indices of refraction so as to properly propagate wide-angle rays through the lens system. Typically, the lens (or lenses) closest to the scene has a very large diameter in order to collect and guide these wide-angle rays.